Unlikely Alliance
by hypershippofan
Summary: Shadow Link is being hunted by gannon for Losing to link, but why ask Zelda for help.... rated T for romantic parts in places..... not a S. LinkXZelda fic... chapter 3 is up
1. The Beginning

Thanks for looking in, I may own some of the games, buuuuuut I don't own Zelda Nintendo. Look for some objects from the game. Enjoy. By the way I got nothing against link and I hate GanonWriters note 1: if you didn't know out yet, Sheik is Zelda. +Writers note 2: by magic, duh

"Link, get up now we got trouble!" Link snapped up "What…oof…ow what was that", asked Link. "Don't know" Sheik replied. A twig snapped. "Their you are" Sheik yelled while throwing her needles. Ting, Ting, Ting, the needles ricocheted. "HA, HA, HA, pathetic" something yelled. "Link use the Lens of Truth". "Right", Link said. Looks around a little bit. "There you are, now I've got you" he yells as he swings his blade. ching. "NO". The maser sword had no effect on the beast. Link stood there wide-eyed. "Link, look out," yelled Sheik. An explosion of dust fallowed. "Aaaaah", Link yelled out in pain. What Sheik saw next was horrified her… a figure had Link in its grip. "Watch this lil guy," it said. The figures grip tightened, "CRAAACK". Link fell limp in its arms. "LINK!" yelled Sheik who was now changing back to Zelda+. "Oh I see you're the princes" said the creature letting go of Link but taking his hat. "NOOOOOOO, LINK!" she yelled running over to him. "Link please don't die" Zelda said in a worried voice. "Ha, pitiful" the dark figure said while walking away. "Link…wake up…please, wake up Link" she managed to say wile crying. "Zel…da…"he said reaching up for her. "Yes" she replied. "I…love…you" his hand fell to the ground, and not breathing. "Love? HA. Feelings make you weak". "Link…Link" she sobbed. "Who…what are you" she yelling at the creature. It turned to look at her, then grinned an evil grin and said "me, I'm just a mercenary" it replied. "Then who do you work for" Zelda said with rage. "Who else could it be, the great Ganon" it said as it started to walk away. "Where are you going," yelled Zelda. But it just smiled, and then disappeared into the darkness.

Well I tried to make it longer and I was stupid and accidentally replaced this chapter with another story, working progress.


	2. Unlikely Alliance

Yo, me again. So R&R and enjoy. By the way later you learn the things name and don't ask why I name it that.

"LINK" Zelda screamed sitting up in bed. "Princess Zelda, are you alright" ask the guard outside her door. "Was it… a dream?" she whispered to her self. "Princess are you alright," the guard asked again more worried. "Yes I'm…fine" she replied. "Goodnight princess" said the guard.

Meanwhile at Ganon fortress shadow link has infiltrated it and is listening to Ganon talk to something or someone. "Well done Roshin, 2,000,000 rubies I believe our deal was… or, much more" said Ganon. "What else there could there possibly be?" asked Roshin "there is more than one link in this land, and he used to work for me… but failed to do the job" he said. "I see," replied Roshin, "now I bring you his hat". "No… I want his head," Ganon said with an evil grin 'crap' thought shadow Link "I need help from… but theirs no way I'll convince her to… but I must try"

The next day Zelda had requested she not be followed on her morning walk. She had decided to rest under a tree. "Link" she sighed at the thought of him "Zelda" a familiar voice ask. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Link?" she said looking around. "Yes and no" the voice replied. Her eyes widened "no… it can't be…you" she heard a rustle in the tree. She looked up to see a blood red eyed figure and started to run away when he said, "I mean you no harm, I just want to talk". She stopped "why should I believe you?" she said glaring at him "it's after me to" shadow link replied. "Why should I care?" she snapped. "Cause I…know how to bring him back" her eyes grew wide with shock.

How ya like it? Sorry it isn't longer but the next one will be. Review please chapter 3 is comein soon.


	3. A New Place

Ok I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry but school started and I've been busy…. Oh and most of the credit has to go to my friend Sailor Water Dragon because I was stuck after the last one and she helped out by editing my story… ok she rewrite it now ON WITH THE STORY.

"LINK! Carry me! My feet are killing me and we're going too far from the castle!" Zelda whined as she continued to follow Shadow Link through a forest she was not familiar with.

"Quit complaining we're almost there!" he hollered back.

"M_an is she annoying or what" he said under his breath. _

"And where are we going anyways!" she screamed this time; Shadow winced at her high pitched voice but continued anyways.

"You'll see" he answered back. Zelda growled, did he really expect a Princess to walk through a mysterious forest with high heels?

Before she could say anything back, she realized he suddenly stopped by a cliff and nearly crashed into him.

"What is it?" she asked. This time he didn't answer back, most likely tired of hearing her talk. Shadow then took out a small dagger from his pocket and stabbed the cliff; Zelda was about to question his actions when she noticed that the dagger seemed like it belonged there. But just to make her even more confused, Shadow mumbled a few word in another language that was completely foreign to her.

Next thing she knew, a small section of the cliff vanishes, leaving a small walk way next to where the dagger was.

"Come on" he said and took the dagger out, putting it back. Zelda looked at the tunnel with slight fear of finding out what was beyond it, but she didn't have much of a choice now that Shadow was already engulfed in the darkness of the tunnel.

Forcing her tired body to walk faster to catch up with Shadow, she suddenly found a light at the end of the dark tunnel, next thing she knew the tunnel had ended and she was in a large village, hidden behind the cliff.

"EVERYBODY HES BACK, AND WITH A GUEST!" some random person screamed, but she wasn't paying any attention to how it was. The Princess was captivated by the beauty of the village, why would they want to hide?

"Shadow where are..." she tried to ask but she was cut off by the welcoming comity.

A young girl who looked like Zelda practically ran up to Shadow and jumped in his arms with a friendly hug.

"Shadow! I missed you so much!" she smiled.

"I missed you to _Mina" Shadow laughed happily, it was nice to see his friend again._

Mina let go of Shadow and turned her attention to the Princess, Zelda quickly noted how Mina looked at her royal dress with slight confused and awe.

"Welcome to our village, what's your name?" she asked sweetly. Zelda was thrown off a bit, didn't everyone know who she was?

"I'm princess Zelda..." she answered back while giving Shadow a strange look of confusion. But Shadow dismissed it and looked back at Mina.

"um... Mina I need a new sword can you ask the blacksmith for me cause he doesn't like me that much" he asked sheepishly.

"Ok" she smiled and ran off into the village.

Zelda walked up to Shadow for some questioning.

"If you needed a sword you could've ask me you know, anyway what are we doing here?"

"I know but the metal here is stronger and wouldn't it look a little odd seeing a princess walking around with a sword? Plus we need a place to stay were the hunter wont look" he answered back plainly.

"The hunter?" she said, obviously very confused.

"The guy who killed Link" he answered back with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Alright then so..." before she could continue, Mina came back.

"The blacksmith says that you have to pay"

"what, how much?"

"200 rupees since he doesn't like you" she laughed a bit.

"Here" he mumbled and reluctantly handed over 2 silver rubies. Both Zelda's and Mina's eyes went wide.

"Where'd you get all that?" Mina asked as she took the two rubies.

"I'm curious myself" Zelda added.

Shadow stammered a bit as he answered, "umm...I...got...connections with...the Gerudos"

Zelda's eye brows rose slightly, "ooh reeeaallllyy? Of all the people in Hyrule! The Gerudos!"

Mina had no idea what she was talking about and looked to Shadow for answers.

"Some thieves in the desert" he answered in the simplest way you can describe a Gerudo.

"I was created by him there so...yea" he answered.

"oh" Mina said and quickly left.

"..oh...right..." Zelda blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry I got the wrong idea"

Shadow glared at her for minute.

"What? You can't blame me... you know" she growled back and crossed her arms.

"So... Were you want to go to next?" he asked.

"Well I'm following you, remember?" she laughed a bit, perhaps the long trip had made Shadow tired.

"Well we could go to... umm, maybe I should show you around" he motioned her to follow him, so the two went around the village and Shadow pointed to all the important areas. The market/restraint, the housing area, the blacksmiths etc.

The he stopped at a bigger building, "Here's were we're staying the night, well you are anyway"

"Its...wait...me? What about you?" she asked as he began to walk away.

"Um.. I got a place here already" he said and looked behind him at Mina.

Zelda giggled,"Really? Have fun" she teased.

Shadow blushed, "It's just a date nothing else, really!" he rubbed the back of his head.

This only made her laugh more, "Who said anything about that?" and walked off into the large building leaving Mina and Shadow behind.


End file.
